Ghosts Of The Past
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He put his shaking hands on the coffin and looked down at his father's mangled corpse. Written for the Through The Holidays Challenge and A-Z Challenge on HPFC Forum. Warning for Character Death


Ghosts Of the Past

He couldn't believe it, he was still in shock. He never thought this day would ever come to pass, after all the years that went by this day had seemed less and less likely. His father had seemed to be too evil and stubborn to die until finally he had. Finally his controlling ways were done, his father controlled every aspect of his life from his upbringing to his schooling, his career and even his marriage.

In the end he had not even been allowed to choose his own wife, sure he had expected an arranged pureblood marriage but he had thought at least he could have had had his own choice of girl from within the families chosen. His mother had always been weak and had never stood up to his father so she had been no help on this or any other issue in his life.

Since his death however she seemed to be like a bird freed from it's gilded cage. It was only after his father's death that had realised that she was as much as a prisoner under him as he was under his father's rule. Due to the love she bore his father and him she had to suffer unspeakable cruelties but no longer. Now both of were free.

Free from his reign of terror and free to do as they wished. He put his shaking hands on the coffin and looked down at his father's mangled corpse. Finally he felt a smile come to his face, he had not grieved his father nor shed a tear since his death, simply refusing to grieve him for the pain caused. Theo felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he would know that touch anywhere.

He hadn't heard her approach and he felt his body relax having her so close to him. She simply had a calming effect on him. Halloween was just round the corner and now with his father gone, Theo knew he could enjoy it peacefully with his family. The old man would no longer have the power to control his every move or haunt him like a ghost.

This Halloween would be a rebirth for the Nott family, gone were the old ways of fear and imitation and the future would be bright. The future belonged to him and his.  
"Theo darling are you okay" she asked him softly as she asked him softly as she squeezed his shoulder in support. Theo smiled to himself as Daphne's voice reached his ears.  
"I'm fine my love. Just banishing some old ghosts of the past" he said gently. He turned and looked at her, his eyes hungrily taking in her full appearance looking for any frailty in her.

"How are you feeling my love. You are not too exhausted or bored are you. We can go home if you want?" he asked her concerned.

She shook her head and bit her lip concealing a smile. His concern for her well-being touched her deeply. She put her hand on her swelling stomach and rubbed it gently. Daphne in truth was in fact exhausted from the days events and with this being her first full-term pregnancy she was determined to get things right from the start unlike her own mother but she had promised herself not to worry Theo unjustly.

Theo had been stressed lately due to his father's sudden death and having to take over the company sooner than expected. Daphne had promised herself that she would not add further to his worries unnecessarily. At first their marriage had been like any arranged marriage and their first year had been particularly difficult for both of them.

They had fights, affairs and miscarriages, there had even been hints of divorce in the air. However in the end and after a lot of talking and time apart they had both realised they love each other too much and wanted to fight for their marriage. Then as if fate had smiled upon them Daphne had found out she was pregnant once more.

It had been decided to keep it secret between just themselves and they had told no-one not even their families.  
"You need to sit down Daffy" he said softly using his pet name for her. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to find Theo standing over her, gripping her arm gently. She smiled up at him and nodded once as he gently guided her out of the room towards his father's library.

Both of them sat down on the couch and gazed at the other in silence, neither of them knew what to say. Theo took her left hand in his and stroked it gently which she found comforting. The only sound in the cold green serpentine wallpapered library was the sound of the clock slowly ticking by.

He could smell her rosewater perfume and he breathed in the intoxicating smell. Theo closed his eyes. Daphne was everything to him. She was his escape, she was his haven.  
"We will get through this Theo. I promise you" she said. he nodded in response. Daphne gently put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards his. At her touch he opened his eyes and looked at her. She stared back at him for a few moments then kissed him deeply.

After the kiss was broken she lay against his chest.  
"We will get through this as a family." she said quietly as she pulled Theo's hand onto her stomach. He felt their baby kick.  
"The future belongs to us now and your father can't hurt us or haunt us anymore. We won, we beat him at his own game and fell in love Theo." She said softly.  
Theo smiled at her honest words and knew she spoke the truth that he had finally banished the ghosts of the past.

He could finally move forward and he could live his life with Daphne and his family free of fear and consequences. Daphne and himself finally had a chance of proper happiness like they had always dreamed of.

 **This story was written for the Through The Holidays Challenge and also the A-Z Challenge on the HPFC Forum. The Prompts used was Mangled Corpse and Escape. I hope you enjoyed the story please read and review.**


End file.
